Inari
Inari is a Kitsune Fae "doppleganger." Character arc Inari assumed the form of Kenzi in order to become Bo's best friend, as she had none herself. Not much is known about Inari and her history, other than that she was a member of a sorority house populated almost solely by her Kitsune 'sisters'. In spite of this, Inari had severe difficulty making friends, eventually resorting to asking The Norn for help. The details of the resulting deal are unknown, but The Norn took her glamour power, which was accidentally 'given' to Kenzi when she bumped against a shelf that held the vial with its power and Kenzi's arm was splattered by its contents. Eventually finding Kenzi, Inari took Kenzi captive and regained her glamour powers, subsequently assuming Kenzi's life to become Bo's friend. She is guilty of simultaneously attempting to increase Kenzi's standing in Bo's life by jeopardizing her relationships with Dyson, Lauren, and Trick – such as claiming that Bo had admitted to resenting Trick for not being there for her when she was growing up, and that Lauren had revealed secret information about a recent sexual tryst with a now-dead Fae. Inari's deception was exposed to Bo after she ordered Thai food containing peanuts, of which Bo knew Kenzi had a serious allergy towards; but Inari was able to use Bo's recent 'off' behaviour against Bo, accusing Bo of having a nervous breakdown, showing fear towards her, and convincing everyone that the "Kenzi" before them was the real one. Bo pleaded that she was lying, but Trick, Dyson, Lauren and Tamsin locked her in a cell at The Dal. Kenzi eventually managed to pass a message to Bo letting her know that she was still alive: she told Inari that Bo's favourite ice cream was coconut (which Bo actually hated). Bo was able to escape from her cell with Tamsin's help when Tamsin, observing Inari's behaviour and jewelry, realized that "Kenzi" was an impostor. Pretending to be shaken by Bo's actions, Inari asked Dyson if she could stay with him for safety, but she pushed her deception too far when she attempted to seduce Dyson, who knew that Kenzi would not do such a thing. In the subsequent struggle, Dyson shot and killed Inari when she tried to take his gun from him. Lauren had come to check on Dyson after Tamsin used her Valkyrie power on him, and after calming a distraught Dyson took a sample from "Kenzi's" body and discovered the corpse was a Fae. Tamsin and Bo had set off to find Kenzi and found her chained inside a cave. After killing the guards of the cave, Bo freed Kenzi. Personality From what is gathered from her fellow Kitsune sisters at the sorority house, Inari was not particularly popular among them. Inari felt the need to take on the form of Kenzi to experience having a best friend. Her sorority sisters stated their dislike of Inari quite quickly. One said, "I woke up and she was just staring at me." It is also hinted that she went as far as to steal and have sexual relations with one of their boyfriends, upon which her sorority sisters exposed their fangs at the mention of Inari, showing just how much they hated her. While posing as Kenzi, Inari went to excessive lengths to spend time with Bo, constantly placing emphasis on humanity being 'her kind' and trying to sow discord among Bo's other relationships, while lacking Kenzi's spunk or outgoing attitude. Despite impersonating a human, Inari had no clue about the physical needs of humans and the importance of consuming food regularly, considering three days between meals as nothing to be concerned about, and thought eating every day was "a bit much". She also showed no interest in learning about such things, even though it could only be of benefit to her deception. Relationships Quotes Trivia Appearances * 3.05 Faes Wide Shut – not identified until 3.06 * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Undeclared Category:Deceased